The Boy Who Didn't Live!
by Guyver Unit 1
Summary: What if a certain prophecy wasn't as real as it was said to be? R&R flame if you want.


The Boy Who Didn't Live!

Disclaimer: I wished I owned Harry Potter. If I did, book 6 and 7 wouldn't even exist.

It was a dark and moonless night on October 31st, 1981. In Godric's Hollow, a certain couple by the surname Potter had just put their only child to bed. While they were sitting down in the living room enjoying a bit of hot tea the door explodes sending shrapnel everywhere. In the doorway stands a hood, red eyed figure: Voldemort. The Potters, being rightfully paranoid, had their wands on themselves, fortunately.

James yelled at Lily,"Go! I'll hold him off. Take Harry and run!" With that, he began firing spells at Voldemort hoping to buy enough time for Lily to get Harry away from danger. Lily, in the meantime, took off running for the stairs as soon as James said go. On her way up though, she saw a flash of green light and the thud of a body hitting the floor. Lily knew this was not the time to grieve and went to Harry's room and closed the door behind her and sending spell after spell into it to lock and seal it. She knew she was only delaying the inevitable, but could not think of anything else at the moment.

Unfortunately, Voldemort had caught up in the meantime and knew that the door was sealed, locked, and, more than likely, boobytrapped. Instead, he pointed his wand at the wall next to the door and cast an explosion hex, causing it to blow into the room.

The shrapnel from the wall hit Lily in the head giving her a minor concussion and making her groggy. The explosion also had awaked Harry who, by now, was crying for all he was worth. The Dark Lord then stepped into the room, cutting an imposing figure, searching for the source of the cries.

Lily, seeing this stumbled towards the crib and wrenched him out of the way just as another explosion hex hit the crib, causing shrapnel to be imbedded in her side. Despite the pain, she hunched over Harry to shield him from Voldemort's view.

Voldemort seeing this, decided he'd had enough and said, "Stand aside you stupid girl!" Lily tried to plead with him,"Not Harry! Please! Anything but him!" Unfortunately, Voldemort wasn't in a good mood,"Avada Kedavra!" And with that, Lily's please were silenced and she was still.

Voldemort then moved Lily's body out of the way to get a good look at Harry. "This is him? This is the so called chosen one? Well, we'll see about that," he thought. Grinning a maniacal grin, he pointed his wand at Harry and spoke the killing curse once more. From his wand a flash of green light flew at Harry and hit him. Harry's movement's stilled and he cried no more. Voldemort laughed and said, "Hmph. Like a baby would be able to kill me. I think the old headmaster has finally fallen off his rocker completely." Laughing, he walked out of the house and turned towards it. "Bah, such an ugly thing," he said, casting a flame hex at the house, causing it to catch fire.

Voldemort then chuckled,"Well then, next is that Longbottom brat..." And with that he apparated away.

Two months later, Voldemort had taken control of the magical side of England and stood in the main hall of Hogwarts, bodies of teachers and students alike littering the place, facing a couple who were forced to kneel before him. Those two were Dumbledore and Trelawney. "Well well, you old fool, we meet again for the last time," Voldemort said while sneering at them. He then looked at Trelawny and chuckled at her,"So you're the one who told this old fool that some brat was going to be the death of me, huh?"

Sybil, trembling, burst out,"I'M SORRY! I didn't mean it! It was a fake prophecy! I was just trying to get proctection! I'm sorry. Please, let me go!" Dumbledore looked shocked,"Sybil...You...you lied? That, that means..." Dumbledore paled at the ramifications of what that meant,"...That means that Voldemort is unstoppable..."

Voldemort clucked at Dumbledore,"I thought that was obvious, you fool." He then turned his eyes toward Sybil,"As for letting you go..." He saw hope come to life in her eyes. He pulled out his wand and said,"I don't think so. Avada Kedavra!" Sybil's body keeled over the rest of the way to hit face down on the floor. Dumbledore looked shocked yet again. "Now now, old man. With all I've done, that shouldn't have really shocked you. Neither should this...Avada Kedavra," Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Albus letting the green light fly at him and killing him.

Voldemort sat on his throne were the head table used to be. He said,"Now what shall I do next? I already ruled the magical side of Britain...I know. Lucius. Get rid of these...things...," Voldemort said waving at the corpses of the light side. Lucius asked,"Why my lord?" Unfortunately, Voldemort was in a very good mood. He leveled his wand at Lucius and said,"Crucio!" Holding it for a couple of minutes, he then released it, leaving the raw throated man before him, kneeling and gasping for breath. "First of all, do not question me. Ever! Secondly, these things are going to start smelling soon and I'd rather not smell them. And third, we have a school to re-open and run," Voldemort said with a dark smile.

Ten years later, Voldemort's School of Dark Arts, formerly Hogwarts, was still in business. It usually catered to the remaining Purebloods and some of the darker Halfbloods. It did get it's occasional muggleborn student. Unfortunately for such a student, they were usually tortured for information of the whereabouts of their family which were then wiped out. Also, if the muggleborn was male, they were usually killed. The female muggleborns, and "prettier" male muggleborns, though, were tossed into the dungeon on the night of the welcoming feast, to be...rewards...for the exceptional older student or just a horny teacher.

And during this ten year gap in the story, Voldemort took over the entire magical world then went on to take over the muggle world despite their advanced weaponry.

So all in all, the world now belongs to the Dark Lord because of one little lie.

Moral of the story: Never lie. Not even a small white one. There are repercussions to all things.


End file.
